Sadie x Amy
by Goid
Summary: Sadie comes over to see her girlfriend, sexy time ensues. gems shapeshifting is a good excuse for futa.


the door bell rings

amethyst gets up off the couch with more enthusiasm than is average for her.

she opens to door to find sadie on the other side

"Hey Amy." Sadie smiles

"Hi, come on in." Amethyst says, standing aside

sadie comes in, and takes off her red zip-up hoodie, throwing it over the back of the couch before sitting down on the couch

"So, what's up?" Amy asks, sitting next to Sadie

"I just figured, after work, I'd come see my girlfriend."

"Oh, i see. So you came over for something like..." She leans in, only inches from Sadie's face "This?" She whispers before brushing her lips against the blonde girl's

pulling away from Amethyst Sadie says "Yeah, something like that, but i was thinking a little more... strenuous?"

"Feeling frisky are we?"

"Maybe just a little." Sadie says, her gaze panning down to Amethyst's shirt.

"Well, you know me, I'm never one to say no to a little fun."

"That's what i was counting on..." Sadie smirks before getting off the couch and grabbing her purple lover's hand. "Lets go somewhere more... private?"

"Hmm... we COULD go to my room, but i have a better idea." Amy says from her spot following Sadie.

"And what would hat be?"

Amethyst tugs Sadie's hand away from her current destination of her door toward another of the gem's door.

Pearl's

"Isn't that pearl's room?" Sadie asks, her blush coming through clearly on her pale skin.

"Yup."

"B-but what about pearl?"

"Out."

"Garnet? Steven?"

"Out, we got the temple to ourselves, baby."

"Oh my..." Sadie says before getting pulled into Pearl's bedroom.

Amy pulls Sadie to pearl's bed atop a large stack of gemstone that comprises her room.

the bed is ornate with white drapes covering it on all sides, the bed is meticulously made, the bed gown, sheets, pillows, and comforter are all pure white.

"A-Amethyst, I'm not sure about this..." Sadie squeals as Amy moves the curtain around the bed aside.

"Don't wimp out on me, My little eclair." Amy says, falling onto the perfect sheets, pulling Sadie down on top of her.

"I-I'm not a wimp..." Sadie whines, looking back towards the door to Pearl's room before Amy reaches a hand behind her head and brings her down for a kiss

Amethyst slowly strips Sadie while they make out on Pearl's bed.

She gets Sadie down to pants and bra before sitting up and rolling her over.

With Amy now on top she helps Sadie out of her pants, leaving her only in her underwear, a cute little pink bra and matching panties.

She locks her lips with the human girl again while running her hands around Sadie's back to fumble with the latches on the back of her bra.

with a satisfying click, the clasps unlock and Amethyst can easily peel away the bra, revealing Sadie's small but plump breasts with perky pink nipples.

She starts kissing down Sadie's neck,moving down to her chest, all the way down until her lips brush against Sadie's right nipple.

Sadie breathes heavy, looking down at the purple gem that is assaulting her in such a way.

Amy clamps onto the little bud, sucking at it.

She nibbles a bit, and to her delight hears Sadie moan.

She wraps her lips around the pink nub one last time before making a wet slurping sound as she sucks as hard as she can before letting go.

With the loud smack that echos out in the chamber, Sadie screams

"SO LEWD!"

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Amy says as she glows, her shape-shifting powers coming into play.

the glow fades and amy looks the exact same

"What did you do?" Sadie asks, an eyebrow raised.

"See for yourself." Amethyst says, leaning back.

Sadie's eyes dart down towards Amy's groin to find a surprise, a new bulge pushing at her pants from the inside.

"Umm…" Sadie mumbles

Amethyst, being the ever-forward one immediately pulls out her new dick to show it off.

she gets on her knees on the bed, and crawls between Sadie's legs, her hard purple cock scraping against Sadie's hole through her panties.

"Oh.." Sadie moans, her pussy quivering at the slight touch through her damp panties.

"Want more?" Amy asks over her, looking down with a smirk.

Sadie nods, blushing profusely.

"Then suck it, get it nice and wet." Amy instructs.

tentatively, Sadie leans forward, looking up into the gem's eyes as she sits up and grabs ahold of the meatrod in front of her.

The heat, the pounding heartbeat that runs over the length, the male musk emanating off of it. It's so much for young Sadie, who has never seen a dick in person before.

Sadie is just staring at the schlong in front of her, unsure how to proceed.

she is reassured when a hand plants itself lightly on her golden curls

Sadie leans in more, the tip of her lover's cock mere inches from her lips.

she sticks out her tounge.

just a quick dab, just a taste

amy's overly-excited dick had a bead of precum already and got deposited directly onto Sadie's tongue.

sadie winced at the salt, but rolled it around in her mouth and savored it.

she then began to take the head into her mouth, rolling her tongue around the shaft, feeling every pulsing vein and crevice, tasting the light salt of the skin.

the smell was intoxicating, Sadie breathed deep the dick musk, feeling lightheaded from the aphrodisiac.

her hand found its way down between her legs, slipping into her panties, strands of her excitement connected her wet undergarments to her glistening entrance as she separated the two with her shaking hand.

amy got a bit more aggressive, her hips started to pump of their own accord, pushing her meatpole down the poor girl's throat farther than she ready for.

Sadie gags of course, coughing and sitting up a putrid mixture of saliva and precum, strands of it connecting the tip of Amy's cock to Sadie's maw.

"Amethyst!" Sadie cries,

"Heh, sorry." She smiles weakly, before brushing her hair back behind her ear.

Sadie scowls, but goes back and starts sucking Amy's cock again.

It is absolutely covered in Sadie's spit, and goes to the back of her mouth with ease.

sadie begins bobbing her head back and forth without the 'assistance' from Amethyst.

her mouth forms a delicious suction around the dick.

sadie takes her tongue out of the equation and just slams her head as far down and as fast as she can on Amy cock.

Amy's breathing picks up, her toes start to curl and uncurl, her hands grip the sheets, her thighs and abdominals tighten up.

she can't help it, she roughly grabs either side of Sadie's head and thrusts her hips forward, forcing her dick as far down as it will her, her balls slapping Sadie's chin as they tighten up in orgasm.

it's all Sadie can do just not to start throwing up as the head of Amy's big cock is past the back of her throat, and now is shoot a load of magic cum into her stomach.

Amy loosens her grips and falls back, her dick rapidly becoming soft.

Sadie falls to the side of amy, coughing and spitting up bits of cum, trying to regain her breath.

she doesn't get the chance.

as amy is laying there, her orgasmic glow slowly fading the two girls hear something

something that makes both of their stomaches sink at the same time

the portal activated, the familar 'voom' eminates throughtout the temple

the both frantically try to scramble off the bed and find their clothes.

"I need to get rid of this immediately!" Pearls voice comes from the living room.

Sadie has her pants on, but it still topless, and amy struggled to put her pants back on, but the bulge is still very much visible with her girl-cock she is reluctant to give up still hanging around. when Pearl's door opens.

the white slender gem walks into her room, holding some artifact in a bubble.

pearl takes a few steps into the room before stopping.

Ame...thyst?

"Sup, pearl?" Amethyst answers… her girlcock's silhoute still outlined by her pants

W-what are you.." Pearl trails off, looking past the couple to her bed, now torn up and splattered with cum.

"What did you do!?"


End file.
